


In the Distance

by rainingWolf



Series: Dark Voltron Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark Voltron, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Horror, Suspense, some good old father son interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: His father sat at the end of the room, shrouded in shadow. His face was stone."Your Majesty. You called?"//For Dark Voltron Week.Day 2: Mind Games/Slavery





	In the Distance

**For Dark Voltron Week: Day 2**

_Mind Games/Slavery_

* * *

Lotor walked, head held high, back ramrod straight, down the corridor. He ignored the pain riding up his shoulder. He pretended not to see the guards staring at him before they twist their heads in fealty. He did not falter, did not stop until the doors to the throne room were mere inches away from him.

He paused, took an unnoticeable breath, and pushed the heavy doors open.

His father sat at the end of the room, shrouded in shadow. His face was stone.

"Your Majesty. You called?"

Zarkon didn't move and his silence was enough for Lotor to understand what he should have done. Lotor stepped forward, echoing, echoing, and bowed. He thumped his fist against his chest, head low, poised for a beheading, until a voice unlike his own but older, gravelly, layered tight, said, "There has come a matter of importance. And I have chosen you be the candidate."

Lotor did not lift his head up; he was not given permission to and the dull aching was no longer in his shoulder but in his chest. He remained silent, not mentioning how from the shadow grew a smaller one who came to stand behind the throne, hand on Zarkon's shoulder as if it always belonged.

"I need you to go look for a relic important to my heart."

At that, Lotor looked up into violet eyes and saw nothing of someone who he called Father. He swallowed hard and licked his lips. They were cracked.

"And what is it you want me to look for," asked the Prince.

"Something that will grant me power. Something that will define my reign."

_Something that you cannot fulfill._

Lotor didn't feel his fists tightening until the dull aching he had been nursing blossomed down his hands. How could he refuse this offer of redemption? This offer of doing something grand, something amazing that would capture Zarkon's attention away from the witch? So he nodded once, twice, each nod growing more steady as he accepted his fate and retreated from the room.

The shadows never crept closer to him.

The door closed with finality.

Lotor was only a boy and it would be 54 months before light appeared on the horizon and he heard a roar in the distance.

Voltron had awaken.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- I was trying to go for Lotor and Zarkon playing games with each other but it turned out differently than what I had planned. Instead of that, Lotor became younger and younger and Zarkon became more manipulative. Yikes. Hope you understand the theme from this though.
> 
> \- TLDR: Lotor just wants Zarkon's attention and love and he'll do anything even if he knows that his father is only manipulating him to get more power. Riperino.
> 
> \- Enjoy and lemme know what you think of it cause I sure don't know what I'm doing. (´꒳`∗)


End file.
